girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-12-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- So, two big questions still in play: (1) When Jaron disappears, where does he go? (2) What's Tarvek's plan? ➤ As to Jaron, I think the fact that he can appear inside a group of four experienced fighters, stab two of them, and not be affected by the other two shooting at him from two different angles settles that he really is teleporting out, not just turning invisible. That, plus the red glowing eyes, convinces me that he's a construct, not just an extremely skilled person. That makes his teleportation Mad Science, ours not to reason why. ➤ As to Tarvek, we now know that his plan involves chemistry. (His wiki article talks about his spark as being about clanks, but he also created the anti-wasp potion, so we should give him some respect for chemistry spark too.) But is he making ➤ *a potion for himself and the pirate captain that would... what? *something to throw on Jaron that would disable his ability to teleport? *some scent to distract the dogs? Bkharvey (talk) 05:20, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh! Wait! Something to throw on Jaron that would cause the dogs to attack him? Bkharvey (talk) 06:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC) A refreshing change of pace: a Valois super-minion hounding Tarvek that might not be invincible. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:46, December 18, 2017 (UTC) : I wonder if the Foglios had Mr. Obsidian help Seffie specifically to prevent people from asking why he isn't present here. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:52, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: I wish he were there! Then he and Jaron could kill each other and leave Tarvek alone. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 20:04, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Copied from my talk page: : Hello all. Never posted before. May be completely wrong format. : But I was wondering if Tarvek's plan could be based on a short story called "The strange drug of Doctor Caber." : 75.118.111.53 04:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC)MalcolmM75.118.111.53 04:15, December 19, 2017 (UTC) I replied about the wiki-technical issues. The story is, according to Wikipedia, by Lord Dunsany, whom I've never read. Bkharvey (talk) 04:29, December 19, 2017 (UTC) : I would recommend that you do read some Dunsany; a lot of his early stuff (which some people would say is his best) is in the public domain and easy to find in e-book form for low prices or free. The Jorkens stories, to which "The Strange Drug of Dr. Caber" belongs, are among his latest work, not in the public domain, and very hard to find, unless you want to spend a lot of money for a print copy, which is quite irritating. I'll have to see if there is a library copy available. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:55, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: > I would recommend that you do read some Dunsany... ::: Some time you should visit my house so I can show you the piles of yet-unread books! Bkharvey (talk) 05:01, December 19, 2017 (UTC)